


a taste of your own medicine

by madeinminhyuk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Counter Sex, M/M, lapslock, not a literal counter i swear, this is nonsense oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:59:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeinminhyuk/pseuds/madeinminhyuk
Summary: you are bound to go crazy if you live next to neighbours who have loud sex every night.





	a taste of your own medicine

**Author's Note:**

> i have not written for like a year (bc im lazy & shit) so please pardon my rusty writing & my lack of vocab/english skills  
> anYWAYS this extremely short, weird fic is dedicated to the desert named hyunghyuk yay i wonder when the rain will come

“ _ah yes yes yes_ –” is the first thing hyungwon hears when his headphones got rudely ripped off his head. he turns away from his computer and grabs onto the culprit’s shirt before he could run away. “give it back.”

“hyungwon _please_. i really can’t stand another _ah yes right there oh my god yes yes_ –” hyungwon cuts short minhyuk’s little skit by putting a hand up in his face.

_thump thump thump_

“first of all, that was disgusting but unfortunately, very accurate. secondly, get your own headphones. you should’ve learnt your lesson the night we stepped foot into this apartment.”

“ _ah don’t stop_ ”

“i broke mine because hoseok was trying to wrestle it from me! side note i’m actually going to projectile vomit if i hear another sound so if you can please just lend me your –”

“no!” hyungwon says adamantly and snatches his headphones back from minhyuk.

_“oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck”_

minhyuk gives up and approach the nearest wall, banging his forehead against it repeatedly. “we really need to get out of this apartment. and also some hard drugs so i can forget everything i’ve heard from next door.”

“we can always move out once you find another apartment as cheap as this. or if you are rich enough to afford a more expensive one.”

_thump thump thump_

minhyuk sulks. “how about you do us a favour? go knock on their door and ask them to shut up.”

“you know i did that multiple times. obviously didn’t work.”

minhyuk makes whining noises and hyungwon just shakes his head at the childish man before him, putting his headphones back. “you can continue thinking of a solution while i get back to my homewo –”

“oh my god.” minhyuk rips the headphones off hyungwon’s head again and the latter is starting to get annoyed by that action. “let’s get back at them by mirroring what they do! that way they will know how it feels like to listen to porn unwillingly every night.”

“what? you mean like, having sex?” minhyuk nods enthusiastically. “neither of us have anyone to bang or get banged by. get over it.”

“we don’t actually have to have sex, idiot. we just have to _pretend_ to have sex. with each other!” hyungwon almost chokes on his saliva. “pretend sex? with _you_? this might be the stupidest idea i’ve ever heard from you.”

“hyungwon _please_. if you don’t wanna do it, then lend me your headphones.”

“what kind of shitty deal is that?”

“come on.” minhyuk grabs hyungwon’s hands and swings it around. “do it for the innocence of our ears or you will pay for therapy sessions to cleanse our brains.”

“you are really fucking insane.” hyungwon rolls his eyes and minhyuk recognises this as a sign of hyungwon relenting so he happily drags hyungwon by the hand to the wall separating them from their neighbours. minhyuk sticks his ear on the wall and let out an extremely loud moan, making hyungwon’s eyes widen in shock. “do it.” minhyuk nudges hyungwon.

“i can’t believe we’re doing this.”

“fuck yes, you feel so good.” minhyuk ignores the younger and continues his act, whimpering shamelessly. the sounds from the other side seems to be dying down a little and minhyuk gets excited, slapping hyungwon’s shoulder so that he would join in. “say something!”

“what do I say?”

“uh…you can beg for me to fuck you and we’ll improvise from there.”

hyungwon gapes at minhyuk. “excuse me? since when did we come to a consensus that _i_ am the bottom between us?”

“my dick is bigger than yours! plus this was my plan so just do what i say.” hyungwon frowns at minhyuk as he starts letting out breathy moans. “i can’t wait any longer, i need you in me right now.”

“you are such a slut. you like this, don’t you? my fingers up in your ass. you _wish_ it was my dick in there instead.”

“yes please, i want your dick so badly.” hyungwon pleads over and over.

“i’m going to fuck you so hard you can’t walk for an entire week.” minhyuk responds and they simultaneously cover their mouths, stifling a laugh that threatened to come out. _i think they stopped_ , minhyuk mouths.

“oh my god yes, please do it.” hyungwon keens and they pause for awhile. minhyuk uses his hands to gesture hyungwon to start moaning again.

“you are so big– ah!” hyungwon lets out a cry, leaning his forehead against the wall.

“yes baby you feel so damn good.” minhyuk replies with a similar tone while staring at hyungwon in awe. they both moan continuously in unison and hyungwon feels his blood rushing down south from it. he can’t believe is actually aroused by minhyuk’s nonsense plan.

“i’m gonna come,” hyungwon’s breathing gets louder.

“come for me baby,” minhyuk gasps out and hyungwon’s grunts reaches the peak of its crescendo, letting out a scream. “minhyuk oh my god minhyuk fuck –”

hyungwon ends off with a loud, dramatic moan with his eyes closed and minhyuk joins in after a few seconds. they both pant loudly to complete the act and hyungwon finally opens his eyes, staring at minhyuk whose head is inches away from his. they are both still panting and neither of them knows why.

“you seemed to enjoy moaning my name a lot.” minhyuk speaks first, voice still slightly breathy.

“you seemed to enjoy me moaning your name a lot.” hyungwon answers, eyes flickering between minhyuk’s eyes and parted lips.

they don’t know how many seconds it took for them to approach each other concurrently, minhyuk gaining dominance first by pushing hyungwon lightly against the wall. his hands were on hyungwon’s cheeks and hyungwon’s hands were in his hair as they kiss. hyungwon grinds his hips up against minhyuk’s, feeling minhyuk’s erection to make sure that he was not the only one that is turned on by the whole experience of them fake fucking.

minhyuk grabs hyungwon’s hand once again to drag him back into hyungwon’s room, later proving that hyungwon was indeed the bottom between them.

 

-

 

“my homework is undone and my ass hurts. thanks a lot, i’m gonna have a _greaaat_ day.” hyungwon complains as he watches minhyuk lock their apartment door.

“you’re welcome.” minhyuk beams brightly at hyungwon and steps ahead of hyungwon to make his way to the lift. hyungwon trails behind him. “i’m topping next time.”

minhyuk presses the down button and turns to hyungwon with an even brighter smile. “there’s a next time?” hyungwon blushes and turns away, making minhyuk chuckle.

the lift arrives and they step in. the door almost closes but opens again, revealing their high libido neighbours. they make space for the pair and the door closes, leaving the four in an awkward enclosed space.

hyungwon blushes harder than before and stares at the ground while minhyuk steals glances at hyungwon, suppressing his giggles.

“so, heard you two having fun last night.” the man of the couple breaks the silence.

“we sure did. he was so good at su –” hyungwon clamps a hand over minhyuks mouth, smiling at the neighbours politely before dragging a screaming minhyuk out by the ear when they reach the first floor.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading my nonsense <3  
> (ps talk to me all u hyunghyuk lovers i need to bond w every1 of u)


End file.
